Tell Me Why
by TeQueiro
Summary: Aussie bingung dengan sikap Nesia kepadanya. Hal terburuk selanjutnya adalah Aussie yang mengamuk di ASEAN Meeting. I love pathetic Aussie, I love Indonesia and also I love NetherNesia. Happy Read, dank u zeer, minna!


**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

**Hetalia ****© Hidekaz Himaruya**

This is just a fantasy of me, don't mean too much if you dislike this pairing or this story

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Sebuah cermin berukuran cukup besar dengan ukiran gaya Victoria pada bingkainya merefleksikan sesosok nation berbadan tinggi besar dengan sepasang iris zamrud yang indah. Band-aid di hidungnya ikut menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang cukup tampan. Pemuda itu mulai menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, berhenti sejenak memandangi eksperimennya. Jika kau mengenal baik penampilan salah satu nation anggota G-8 dengan ciri khas rambut disisir ke belakang, kau dengan mudah akan menjawab, he's Germany. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih cermat, dengan sepasang alis tebal yang bertengger cantik di atas sepasang indra penglihatannya, maka jawaban yang lebih tepat adalah; England yang sedang menyamar sebagai Germany saat WW2. Oh man, that's totally freak! Jari jemarinya secara lincah mengacak-acak kembali rambut pirangnya, tidak ada G-8, Germany ataupun England. Membuat rambutnya terlihat seperti Germany secara resmi masuk ke dalam list **I'll never do** miliknya. Perfect, setelah ini Aussie akan berkencan dengan gadis Asia Tenggara yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan **Republiek Indonesia.**

Sepasang sandal bermerk jogger meluncur dengan kecepatan 200 km per jam ke arah si penulis cerita. Kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupmu hari ini adalah salah ketik kata 'Republik' dan author menyedihkan satu ini tanpa sengaja menyelipkan huruf 'e' di antara huruf 'i' dan 'k' yang berarti... y'know? kau benar-benar tak sayang nyawamu! Demi Tuhan, bukankah 'Republiek' dan 'Republik' secara harafiah memiliki makna yang sama? Sudut-sudut bibir si penulis cerita menukik ke atas, menyembunyikan deretan gigi-giginya yang berwarna tidak putih itu, secara terbuka dan tanpa basa-basi berujar kalau dirinya lebih menyukai 'Republiek' daripada 'Republik'. Indonesia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ternyata di tahun millennium ini, diam-diam terdapat sebuah organisasi yang lebih berbahaya daripada Mafia maupun Yakuza, awas saja kalau pemuda jabrik pecinta kelinci dari Negeri Kincir Angin itu melakukan semacam 'brainwashing' bertema Belandanisasi terhadap anak bangsanya. Hei, itu pendapat pribadimu, Nes!

Okey, kita kembali ke Aussie yang mati bosan melihat adegan NetherNesia barusan. Sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya, Aussie yang ingin mengajak Indonesia berkencan. Setelah yakin penampilannya cukup keren, dengan semangat 1945 yang membuncah di dada, si pemuda blonde mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari teritorinya yang sering ia sebut 'home sweet home'. Satu, dua, tiga, stop! seonggok benda berwarna kuning yang jika ia injak saat itu juga bisa menimbulkan hipertensi dadakan, ia tendang pelan ke sembarang arah. New Zealand dan Wy berdecak kesal di balik pintu, si kulit pisang tak berhasil memainkan intrik nakalnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Starbucks **adalah tempat favorit Aussie dan Nesia sejak lama. Bau cairan hitam pekat yang hilir mudik di sekitar mereka tak mengusik keintiman dua sejoli yang saling bergenggaman tangan, menatap mata satu sama lain ataupun sekadar bertukar frasa romantis. **Tijd is geld **tak berlaku di sini, bahwa gedung PBB hanyalah materi berukuran besar yang secara arogan bertindak sebagai jurang pemisah kedekatan dua personifikasi dimabuk cinta ini, sedangkan Starbucks memiliki celah sempit bernama harapan yang memungkinkan benang merah di antara keduanya saling bergumul. Demi Tuhan, waktu yang dianggap berharga seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk menyibukkan diri mengurus masalah kenegaraan, kan?

"Kau tak seperti biasanya, Nes, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Nesia menyesap kopinya perlahan, ditatapnya tajam sepasang mata kaukasoid di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujarnya dingin.

Nesia mengencangkan genggaman tangannya, seolah hal yang akan diutarakannya terkesan sangat penting. Aussie membantunya dengan memasang mimik 'apa?' kepada sang kekasih.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2 days later...**

Aussie membanting sebuah vas bunga berukuran cukup besar ke sebuah dinding kaca markas ASEAN meeting dihelat. Sontak saja kegaduhan tak dapat dihindarkan. Si tertua ASEAN, sekuat tenaga menghalangi Aussie yang tengah mengamuk ganas merangsek masuk ruang rapat.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, ana,"

"Dimana Nesia, dimana wanita jalang itu!" teriak Aussie penuh kemarahan.

Nesia menampakkan batang hidungnya dari arah pintu lain, menatap bingung ruang meetingnya yang seperti habis terkena bencana alam.

"What the heck's going on here?"

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu soal kemarin, Nes!"

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk," sahut Nesia tak tertarik sambil memungut seputung rokok dari meja.

"Kau tega memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena si bedebah penyesap ganja itu? lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini, hah!"

"For A God Sake, kau menghancurkan rapatku!" Nesia juga ikut menaikkan volume suaranya.

Thailand mulai mengendorkan pegangannya, membiarkan si koala bastard satu ini mendekati sang mantan kekasih. Kepulan asap rokok secara sensual menerpa wajah Aussie, senyum melecehkan tersungging manis di bibir Nesia. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah suara dua benda beradu cukup nyaring menggema memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keheningan mencekam.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pergilah, atau akan ada pertumpahan darah di antara kita, apa perlu aku panggil security?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"You deaf ass? Get out of this room right now, didn't you hear?" sengit Singapore yang mulai terbawa atmosfir ruangan.

"Diam kau Chinese!" nation yang dipanggil 'Chinese' itu diam seketika. Hei, jangan rasis!

"Hoooaaamm, aku sedang tidak ingin menonton tayangan telenovela, y'know, ooohhh Armando, mengapa kau campakan diriku yang menyedihkan ini? Maaf Rosalinda, aku telah memilih Gloria sebagai kekasihku, kau bukan tipeku lagi, kau sungguh durjana Armandooooo!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Malaysia yang dengan cueknya melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya di jejaring sosial bernama twitter.

"Kalian melihat apa!" Malaysia jengah dengan segelintir pasang mata yang masih menatapnya awkwardly.

"Hei, tadi itu lelucon!" sambungnya.

Indonesia menahan hasrat untuk tidak hara-kiri di hadapan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang nation dari Eropa yang diketahui bernama Netherlands.

"Wah, ini cantik sekali!" Indonesia dengan senang hati menerima sebuket tulip merah pemberian Netherlands.

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir mampu membuat Aussie dan para anggota ASEAN membeku sejenak. Netherlands menyeringai jahat ke arah Aussie. Pemuda jabrik yang lebih tinggi itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Aussie seraya berbisik, **"**Kau percaya** ilmu pelet [1]**, mate**?"**

Mulut Aussie menganga lebar, sepertinya bantuan England dengan **Dark Magic**-nya sangat diperlukan saat ini.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ilmu pelet** : Dark Magic (sihir) untuk memikat atau mengubah perasaan orang yang kita cinta.

**Saya tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, fufufufu… but, Thankyou for reading minna! **


End file.
